An Unexpected Trip to Felarya
by NotSoAverageJoeGaming
Summary: Joe's first major adventure. I would say "Will he survive!" however ive already sad this is his FIRST adventure so kind of useless xD
1. Chapter 1

Heres the first instalment of Joe's journey. I will update once a week if not more often. XxX=time passing

Chapter 1

I woke up in my small crappy apartment not really wanting to get up and instead fall back asleep. Then someone knocked on my door I was only wearing boxers but I didn't bother getting dressed I walked to my door opening it was a woman with a post office uniform on normally I would have flirted except I really was tired. Even though she looked like she was in her 20's. So needless to say I was tempted. She smiled "hey! ive got a package for you" she started searching through her mail bag trying to find the package a reached in and took her hand and she blushed looking at me slightly confused. I laughed "look in your other hand. the one holding the bag" she did and saw she was holding a package with my name on it. She laughed as well handing me the package then said "heh thanks id probably be looking for it for like ten minutes." I nodded "yea probably that's why I stopped you." We both laughed then she left and I opened the package to find a combat knife in a sheath and a note. Going for the knife first I inspected it then placed it in the sheath and set it aside. I then opened the note and began to read.

Dear Joe

Hello my friend. I've got another job where i need your particular skill set. Yea your bank accounts almost empty again buddy. This is my way of helping you. Meet me at the docks at 9 pm and I'll give you some more equipment.

From, Vini

Heh good old vini. He'd been helping me out for seven years now. Since my family died. After a mere second of self-pity i went to my bathroom and took a shower and got dressed I looked at the clock and it said the time was like 8:21pm so i put the sheath on my belt and put the knife in my sheath and started towards the docks.

XxX

After walking for about half an hour I reached the docks. After I arrived I actually decided on a plan. Pulling out my combat knife and inspecting it while waiting when i heard a noise in the office building down near the end of the docks I crouched and made my way to it as i opened the door a small dog ran out and I laughed petting it gently with a large smile on my face. I had always loved dogs. However what I didn't love was whatever hit me on the back of the head knocking me out.

XxX

I was surprised when i woke up because to put it bluntly i expected to be dead. Yet what surprised me even more was the fact i was in the middle of the largest forest I had ever seen. Even the smallest of trees were the size of sky scrapers. to be honest i wasn't sure i was awake so i slapped myself and as i felt i slight sting on my cheek i muttered to myself "holy shit..."

As i started walking along the massive trees i saw a woman with ruffled black hair sleeping against the rock with her back to me seemingly naked I got ready to approach her when i saw that from the waist down it wasnt legs but a massive snake-like tail mostly black with red stripes i considered still speaking with her then noticed an old cabin behind her and thought to myself ~wow she looks like a guard dog~ I walked into the cabin quietly then seeing it was empty walked up to a strange armor stand with some wierd gloves and boots. I saw blades attached to the gloves and grinned saying to myself "oh this is gonna be fun" As i put on the gloves and boots i heard movement behind me and turned around rubbing the back of my head smiling at the half snake half girl. I just laughed at how awkward it was. She seemed takin aback by this and i grinned at her. "would you believe i was in the wrong old house in the middle of a massive forest guarded by a very attractive snake woman?"

She Cracked her knuckles and grinned wickedly at me. She didn't seem to be able to talk yet her intent was clear. "hmm i thought not. aw well how about i just walk away oe maybe give you a bit of company. it seems like it gets awful lonely around here. She didn't take that question well and slithered toward me. I decided that out of my two options flight was defiantly better.

I ran at her jumping to the side at the last second then running out the door and into the forest and ran till i couldn't run anymore collapsing against a giant fallen tree "I think i finally lost her. know what is this?" I looked down at the gloves and pressed a button on the side the blades rotated so the blades handle came into my hand and was holding the knife upside down. "hmm" I did the same with the other and walked over to a tree stabbing the blade into the tree one after the other climbing up and after about fifteen minutes of climbing i reached a branch climbing onto it breathing heavily, and decided i needed to rest. So i clicked the button again on both gloves and fell asleep exhausted...

Well there's the first instalment of "an unexpected trip to felarya" hope you enjoyed reading because i enjoyed making it^^ ill probably start working on another chapter now!


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up suddenly to the sound of an enormous tree crashing to the ground i jumped up and to my surprise saw another human!Then i looked closer and was more confused when i saw he had cat ears and a tail then i came to the more important question "why is he running?" Squinting into the forest i saw a massive version of the half snake woman from .before except a little different in the face and hair. I was curious as to what he had done to piss her off then watched as she picked him up in one massive hand and brought him to her mouth swallowing him whole.

"oh shit someones hungry!" unfortunately she seemed to hear my voice and she turned toward me. "well fuck..." she picked me up and i managed to press the buttons on my blades and stabbed them both into her hand and she dropped me in surprise and i started falling the huge distance. "son of a biiiiiiiiiiiiitch!" i stabbed the blades into the tree to stop my falling nearly tearing my arm out of its socket. then she reached for me again angry now so i looked down and decided to risk a fall. then i dropped and fell straight into a large patch of bushes and hit my head on something as i fell knocking me out as i quickly faded i thought to myself "this is getting ridiculous"

XxX

Waking up i checked myself for injuries than grunted and looked at my left arm seeing a branch sticking out of it I gritted my teeth and pulled it out then i stared at my arm astonished when it started to heal in front of my eyes. I then just sighed this place was so wierd. I just got up ignoring the pain and stretched my other arm and my legs then i looked in the direction the cat guy had run "he had to be going that way for a reason he didn't seem to be panicking..." I sighed "This is gonna be a long day." So I started off in the direction until i smelled something. Food. It smelled like soup of some kind and since these snake women seemed to like it raw it seemed like a good sign.

Until of course i walked into a tripwire which caused me to get caught up in a net and set off a small alarm system which i barely heard. Sighing i said to myself"i was right" More than a little annoyed at this point i pressed the button cutting myself free and dropped to the ground just as a large group of the same kind of cat man ran up all wearing the kinda clothes you would see on the street and worst of all carrying guns. Which the proceeded to point at me. I at his point just wanted a good fight so i pressed both buttons on the gloves and charged forward luckily i caught them off guard and the shot randomly missing and I tackled one to the ground hitting him hard enough to leave him unconscious then rolled to the side as one of them swung a knife straight down towards me stabbing him in the leg and he fell to the ground unable to walk. I jumped up and knew there was too many but at this point i really wanted a fight so i grabbed one by the neck so he was in a choke hold and pointed his gun at the rest of them not able to pick any specific target. so i shot towards the center of them with everything making them spread out and just as i was about to hit the guy in the head with his on magnum i got the but of someone elses to the back of the head knocking me out once again.

XxX

When I awoke I was in a building, a normal house thank god. However i was tied to a post in the corner which wasnt so good. However the situation i got myself into was so funny i actually laughed "damn i gotta control my temper." First thing i noticed was my gloves were gone. "Damn I actually liked those things." I then heard voices coming toward me "Now they're going to torture me i wonder what ugly bald piece of shit will have the honor of-" I was cut short as the man who opened the door wasnt a man at all but a woman sure a cat woman but still she looked around nineteen with black furred ears and tail with dark red hair slightly tanned skin and over all gorgeous. so much so i actually whistled."Well hello there and who might you be?" SHe looked right at me sizing me up and rolled her eyes then spoke in a demanding voice to someone out of my view. "Take off his bindings you idiot. there's no way he can escape this building let alone the settlement." I yawned "someones sure of herself i bet i could take that guard right there-" he walked in and turned out to be the gigantic bald monster man i was expecting except he had a huge axe in his hand the cat woman actually purred. I kept my grin on though "oh come on that's no fair!" She raised an eyebrow seemingly amused."Hmm maybe you will be entertaining"

I looked at the guy with the axe "Hear that gigantor? I'm entertaining!" He stepped forward yelling "You little shit I'll teach you to respect me!" He started toward me with his axe The woman smacked him on the back of the head i grinned "I think someones been watching too much NCIS" He muttered as he cut the bonds holding me i stood up and stretched seeing she was about five foot eight "god that position is so uncomfortable i looked at the woman "I don't suppose you know any better ones?" She smiled "Maybe. maybe not i doubt you'll ever see them." I laughed "not cool!" then decided to get some info. "well before I die or get mutilated by this dinosaur or whatever he is, mind telling me why in the hell there are cat people, god sized trees, and naked hot chicks sporting half snake bodies?" They both looked at me like I was crazy. "Uhhhh...what?


	3. Chapter 3

(sorry this one took so long visited by some family but ill try an extra one out tomorrow)

The woman crossed her arms and looked at me with doubt "What do you mean by that?" I laughed "yea i must sound odd ok let me explain."

so after several minutes telling her everything that has happened so far leaving out what exactly i was doing at the docks in the first place. She sighed "someone must have it out for you if they brought you to felarya" I nodded then couldn't resist what came to mind "well i got captured by a vary attractive cat-like woman so it's not all bad" She raised an eyebrow "you don't seem very concerned about your situation. here lets take a walk around the town and ill explain everything I can" I smiled "sounds good you're not bad company after all." She smiled inspecting me a second time and this time with interest however didn't acknowledge it. She started walking out of the room and down the hallway so i followed with baldy right behind. "So for starters we are nekos or as you put it people with the abilities of cats. then theres the naga. the snake women you talked about. they're indigenous to felarya and as you have seen eat people and nekos and elf. elf are warriors and also control the magic that flows through feelarya which as you have already noticed is why you heal quickly but it can also be used for bad reasons like to shoot fire or throw objects." I nodded thankfully she put all that simply instead of complex or I ,most likely, wouldnt of understood. "I see. well that's enough knowledge for me. more importantly whats going to happen to me after beating the crap out of your friends?" She sighed "well that's the want you to die immediately. The only reason your still alive is because i convinced them we should question you first. however, if you were to prove your worth i could let you stay and the others would agree."

I sighed. "why is nothing ever simple?" She laughed "because life isn't simple." I smiled at her "well you know plenty about me what about you?" We walked into another room except she closed the door in the giants face and locked it. "I'm going to be the next leader of this community and know a valuable asset when i see one." I looked her in the eyes "if you just wanted to tell me that then you didnt need to close the door and keep your body-guard out." She smiled looking up into my eyes "well i thought you might need some convincing." I stepped closer inches away "so what was that about some positions you know?" she blushed slightly grinning and gestured toward a bed yet i doubted wed make it that far.

XxX

I woke up slowly starting to sit up when i felt something on my chest i looked down at the girl whose name I didn't even know yet I was still perfectly happy. She woke up as i moved slowly. She was smiling "So will you help us?" i brushed a strand of hair from her eyes and she purred again. I smiled "yea why not." Then the moment was ruined by screaming and a loud alarm i jumped out of the bed buck ass naked and the woman i was with jumped out threw me my jeans and then the bladed gloves i had already fallen in love with. Throwing on the jeans and gloves as quick as i could i pressed the buttons and was out the door.

Running out of the building I was surprised to see the guards fighting four human sized naga and losing so i decided to lend a hand but saw that naga seemed to like hand to hand so i knew i needed to keep my distance. I looked around and saw a dead guard clutching a hunting rifle in the one hand still attached to his body and put my blades away grabbing it up and instantly with practiced ease fired off four shots without stopping all hitting theyre mark except the last which nicked a naga shoulder. I reloaded a new shell with the bolt-action only to find it jammed. "just my luck..." I ran forward swinging the rifle like a bat smashing its skull into a bloody pulp it reached for me so I stabbed the barrel into its nearly dead forehead the jammed round going off firing into her finishing her off. However instead of finding sweet silence as i usually hear after a battle which is to respect the dead i heard something i had never heard before. at least not for me. Cheers.

the inhabitants of the village were applauding me. And since i have a slightly...undesireable lifestyle most i heard after a fight was sirens from police cars and screams.i listened and listened thinking to myself that for the first time in my life i had done something good. And i loved it then the cheering died away as the woman i had slept with came up to me (now fully dressed) and winked at me. turning her back to me and speaking to the crowed she spoke "SILENCE!This man has saved our homes and our very lives and for that we owe him a massive debt. And because of this selfless act all his past deeds are forgiven. Now we will prepare a feast and this hero will be the guest of honor."

It was all so ridiculous I thought they were fucking with me and i nearly started laughing then everyone cheered again and didn't realise i said it out loud when i said "you people need new heros." The woman turned and look curiously at me then gave me a look that said `later` and we walked off back into the building we were in before and i hoped it was to get my boxers. fighting with just jeans is no fun.

(sorry its kinda short got a bit of writers block near the end)


End file.
